


Halloween Havoc

by orphan_account



Category: Twilight
Genre: Gen, Read at Your Own Risk, Stupid thing I wrote, Unedited and unbetaed, Utterly useless junk of a story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:22:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3241205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random story I wrote at like 2am before Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Havoc

_**APOV:** _

"YAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" who was doing my thing? I was the hyper vampire here, thank you very much. Oh, wait, it's just Nessie. Whew, ok. I don't need to protect my rep.

Renesmee ran into the room, jumped on a table, and started doing an Irish jig. Why was she dressed like a  _leprechaun?_

"Umm… Edward? Bella? Do you happen to have a number for an insane asylum with you?" I called nervously.

"Yes." Edward said, walking into the room, his arm wrapped around Bella's waist.

"We've had you on a waiting list since February." Bella said, finishing his sentence. God that was annoying.

"Okay, as creepy as the whole finish each other's sentences, knowing what the other is thinking thing is, I don't care. My niece is scaring me." I looked over at Nessie, who had started to throw gold coins from a huge pot. Gold coins? MINE!

"Alice! You can't spend those," Bella yelled.

"they're  _chocolate_ coins." Edward finished.

I knew that. "So, that asylum? Think we can get Kooky McGregger in?"

"Ten little half-vamps jumping on the bed. One fell off and bumped her head!" Nessie sang, jumping up and down on the couch.

"NO! NO! NOOOOOOO! IT'S STARTING! WHY!? WHY NOW!?" Bella yelled, falling to her knees like a drama actor.

"What are you talking about Bella?" Edward asked, looking scared.

"Is Nessie here?" Jacob asked, opening the door and peeking in.

"YOU! YOU DID THIS DIDN'T YOU!?" Bella flew at Jake, shaking him by the shoulders.

"DID WHAT!?" Jake screamed back.

"THAT!" Bella screamed, pointing at her daughter.

"NO! WHY EMILY!? WHY!?" Jake screamed.

"What about Emily? What the hell is wrong with you two?" they both looked at Edward pitifully.

"Emily gave Renesmee candy!" Crap.

"ESCAPE PLAN BETA! EMERGANCY HUNTING TRIP! GET OUT OF THE HOUSE!" We all bolted for the doors, leaving Nessie to her craziness.

**2 hours later**

Odd. That deer tasted funny.

_**BPOV:** _

We got back to the house to find Nessie trying to perfect Michael Jackson's moves from Thriller.Instead of sighing and putting her in a straight jacket like he normally would, Edward went over and started to dance along with her.

I bounced a little where I was standing before he pulled me to him and we danced together. The next song on Nessie's playlist came on and we all screamed.

Alice, Rosalie, Carlisle, Emmett, Esme, and Jasper all charged into the room and started dancing with us. Carlisle grabbed a microphone from who knows where and started singing.

_I was working in the lab late one night_

_When my eyes beheld an eerie sight_

_For my monster from his slab began to rise_

_And suddenly to my surprise_

Alice ran around, handing out microphones to all the girls. We sang the chorus together.

_He did the mash_

_He did the monster mash_

_The monster mash_

_It was a graveyard smash_

_He did the mash_

_It caught on in a flash_

_He did the mash_

_He did the monster mash_

_From my laboratory in the castle east_

_To the master bedroom where the vampires feast_

_The ghouls all came from their humble abodes_

_To get a jolt from my electrodes_

_They did the mash_

_They did the monster mash_

_The monster mash_

_It was a graveyard smash_

_They did the mash_

_It caught on in a flash_

_They did the mash_

_They did the monster mash_

_The zombies were having fun_

_The party had just begun_

_The guests included Wolf Man_

_Dracula and his son_

_The scene was rockin', all were digging the sounds_

_Igor on chains, backed by his baying hounds_

_The coffin-bangers were about to arrive_

_With their vocal group, "The Crypt-Kicker Five"_

_They played the mash_

_They played the monster mash_

_The monster mash_

_It was a graveyard smash_

_They played the mash_

_It caught on in a flash_

_They played the mash_

_They played the monster mash_

_Out from his coffin, Drac's voice did ring_

_Seems he was troubled by just one thing_

_He opened the lid and shook his fist_

_And said, "Whatever happened to my Transylvania twist?"_

_It's now the mash_

_It's now the monster mash_

_The monster mash_

_And it's a graveyard smash_

_It's now the mash_

_It's caught on in a flash_

_It's now the mash_

_It's now the monster mash_

_Now everything's cool, Drac's a part of the band_

_And my monster mash is the hit of the land_

_For you, the living, this mash was meant too_

_When you get to my door, tell them Boris sent you_

_Then you can mash_

_Then you can monster mash_

_The monster mash_

_And do my graveyard smash_

_Then you can mash_

_You'll catch on in a flash_

_Then you can mash_

_Then you can monster mash_

"WWWHHHOOOOOOO!" We all screamed.

"Have a safe and Happy Halloween everyone!" Renesmee said, waving into thin air like someone on TV.

"Who is she talking to?" I asked Edward.

He shrugged. "She's weird. Gets it from you."

"Does not!"

"does too!"

"Doesn't!"

"Does!"

Suddenly, Sam and Emily walked into the room.

"Oh, shut up, both of you. She's strangely normal for having such insane parents." We stared at them for a second.

"YOU!" Alice Edward and I yelled at the same time.

"NEVER, NEVER NEVER NEVER  _EVER_ GIVE RENESMEE CHOCOLATE! OR ANY KIND OF CANDY!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AND I KNOW WHY THE DEER TASTED FUNNY!" Nessie yelled "I SPIKED ALL THE ANIMALS WITH SUGAR!"

We just blinked, realized we were being stupid, and started singing Ghostbusters's theme song.

**A/n: I'm going to bed before I hurt someone…**


End file.
